Jak and Daxter:The Precursor Legacy Review
This is the review for Jak and Daxter:The Precursor Legacy PS4 Presentation: As the game is running on an emulator the textures are worse than the PS3 remaster but do run at 1080p through out and there is a smooth frame rate unlike the Jak II and Jak 3 PS4 versions. The colours are vibrant and the cinematography of the cutscenes are exceptional even by today’s standards. I especially like the different animations for obtaining Power Cells and Daxters death animations. Overall the visuals in the gameplay barely stand up and the cutscenes definitely are still great and entertaining. Gameplay: Jak controls nice and fluidly except for the limited directional inputs. Limited directional are something not on the original PS2 or PS3 versions. If your wondering what they are they are 8 locked directions Jak can snap into whilst crouch walking, this is very annoying if your doing a roll jump near a ledge because you could want to go forward but it could snap you slightly right and you might die and be put back to a checkpoint. Let’s move on from Limited Directional Inputs because they are not going to be a terrible plague. The controls are responsive and fluid as you can pull off hard moves with ease which makes the game more fun to play. There is a health meter as well and the way that works is you get 3 segments of health. Every segment of health is replenished by getting 50 Green Eco balls. The gameplay mechanic of Eco is quite fun and inventive. There are different types of eco. First off there is the most simple, Green Eco. The way Green Eco works is there are brown wooden boxes scattered around the world (normally in groups of 2 or 3) and you can break them open to release little balls or big clumps of Green Eco that heal you. Secondly, we have Blue Eco. Blue Eco is used to speed Jak up and it can also break objects, suck up objects and open dormant Precursor objects. Thirdly, there is Red Eco. Red Eco is quite simple and it just powers up your attacks, it powers up your attacks so instead of a enemy taking two hits to take down it takes one hit which can be more helpful than it sounds. We’re on to the penultimate Eco now, Yellow Eco is a ‘combat’ Eco just like Red Eco and also like Red Eco it’s quite simple. Yellow Eco gives Jak the ability to shoot small cloud looking spheres of Eco that do more damage than normal melee attacks and Red Eco attacks but also they are ranged attacks so that is why the are utilised in the Klaww boss fight at the end of Rock Village. Finally, there is Dark Eco which is anharmful Eco that damges you whenever you touch it. Now we de going to get on to Jak’s core move set consists of a punch, a round house kick, a jump and double jump, an upper cut and a dive attack. He can also do a roundhouse attack in the air. Of course he can run or walk as well. There are also various enemies called Lurkers that can be taken down with one or two hits. At certain times in the game you can ride a vehicle called a Zoomer which is essentially a hover bike. It is reasonably fast and can take short corners, it is also quite a fun addition to round the gameplay.